clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets of the Bamboo Forest
Secrets of the Bamboo Forest is a Stage play that made its debut on February 11, 2010. Just like Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed, there were secrets. In this stage play, the Bamboo Forest is home to a Monkey King. The objective of this stage play is to find the Golden Feather. It was based on a real Chinese story. The play was returned to the Stage on October 8, 2010. It has a new feather to find. during the play.]] Story The story is about the Monkey King, his friend Funny Pig, and their quest to find treasure in the Phoenix Queen's palace. Before they can enter the palace, they need to find the Golden Feather. Monkey King and Funny Pig search all over the Island and finally get it. They return to the palace with the feather, to find their ways blocked by the Queen's Guardian Dog. He tells them that the only way to enter is to find the Golden Feather. Monkey shows him the feather and Guardian Dog lets them in. The Phoenix Queen greets Monkey King eagerly, and congratulates both Monkey King and Funny Pig for their dedication with a background. They all end up happy and hope for new adventures in the future. Act 1 Monkey King: The Treasure is so close! In that palace! Monkey King: ... Where the Phoenix Queen Lives! Funny Pig: Um...did you say treasure? Monkey King: Yes! Do you know how to cross this river? Funny Pig: Treasure? Like mud? Anchovies? Chocolate? Monkey King: No... well - maybe. How do we cross? Funny Pig: There is a magic bridge! Funny Pig: First we must find the Golden Feather. Monkey King: Is it close by? Funny Pig: It's hidden in a place of light far away. Monkey King: Lead the way, Funny Pig! Funny Pig: Let's search the whole Island together. Funny Pig: Maybe there will be some snacks along the way! Act 2 Monkey King: We return with the feather! Funny Pig: Hey, that stone just moved! Funny Pig: And I found a Pizza! Candy topping! Guardian Dog: Monkey, this is not your place to be. Monkey King: But I'm not a Monkey. I'm the monkey KING! Guardian Dog: I'm the Guardian Dog! I keep the palace pest free. Guardian Dog: You must prove yourself worthy to enter. Monkey King: Alright... let's see... TURNS TO WIND Funny Pig: Ooh! What's this strange wind? Guardian Dog: Pfft! Don't play games monkey! I know your tricks. Monkey King: But of course. Hey... did you want some snacks? Guardian Dog: Snacks? No! The feather is your key. Guardian Dog: If you found the feather, you may enter. Monkey King: Thank you, Guardian Dog. Guardian Dog: Sure thing, Monkey King! Kai-men-da-ji! Act 3 Phoenix Queen: Greetings, Monkey! I've been expecting you. Monkey King: Phoenix Queen! It has been a long journey! Phoenix Queen: You are brave and clever! Phoenix Queen: I award you this very rare background. Funny Pig: Wow! Do I get one too? Phoenix Queen: Alright. Just be sure not to gobble it. Funny Pig: Sweet! Monkey King: Thank you, Phoenix Queen... Monkey King: I have enjoyed my adventure. Phoenix Queen: Then you shall have more. Director Director: Places please! Director: And... action! Director: To enter the palace you need the Golden Feather. Director: Let's take it from the top! Director: Bravo! Fantastic acting! Category:Club Penguin Category:Stage Category:Incomplete Pages/Stubs Category:Secrets